TOMODACHI
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya langsung berdiri dihadapan Naruto. "Kalau tidak ada yang mau bermain bersamamu, kau bisa bermain denganku. Baka-dobe!" Seru Sasuke tegas.


A/N : KONNICHIWA, MINNA-SAN! Hounto ni gomenasai! T^T... Baru nongol lagi setelah 3 bulan absen dari FFN, dikarenakan kesibukan sekolah baik tugas atau kegiatan lainnya. Jadi, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Okelah, tanpa banyak cingcong lagi kita mulai saja ceritanya!

-Pairing: SasuNaru, slight Minakushi.

-Genre: Friendship/ Family

-Rated: T

-Discreamer: Mashashi Kishimoto

-Warning : OOC, dengan sedikit Shounen-ai, serta fic yang tidak luput dari typo dan sebangnya...

* * *

**-TOMODACHI- **

* * *

"Anak haram!"

""Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu!"

"Ti-Tidak, hentikan…"

"Pergi kau dari hadapan kami!"

"Enyah kau, dasar anak haram!"

'Hahaha… anak haram. Selamanya tidak ada yang mau bermain denganmu!"

"Hentikan!"

"Hahahaha…"

"HENTIKAAANN…!

"HENTIKAAANN…!"

"Hah..Hah..Hah….. Mimpi tu lagi. Na-Nalu, Nalu takuut. Iluka-Jiichan !" Jerit anak berambut pirang ketakutan.

Brak !

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria dengan rambut dikuncir atas berwarna coklat dan memiliki sebuah luka horizontal dibatang hidungnya. Terlihat dari wajahnya tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya pria bernama Iruka itu sambil menyalakan lampu kamar. Dan menghampiri anak kecil bernama Naruto yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan sambil memeluk sebuah boneka rubah berekor 9

Naruto kecil menoleh dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "I-llu...ka-Jiichan…" Isaknya. Mengeratkan prlukan terhadap bonekanya.

Iruka pun langsung mendekap sang 'anak' lembut. Memberinya kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia peroleh dari orang tua kandungnya hingga usianya yang ke-7 ini.

Iruka mengusap rambut pirang itu lembut. Sedangkan Naruto melepas dekapannya pada sang boneka dan beralih masuk ke dalam pelukan sang paman. Tangan mungilnya mencekram erat baju Iruka.

"Cup…cup… sudah ya, paman di sini Naru." Hibur Iruka.

"Un…hng..hwee~Iluka ji-jiichann…hiks. Nalu takuuut~ …huuuhu…" Isak Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Iruka-jiichan disini sayang. Akan menemani Naru-Chan, menjaga Naru-chan, dan melindungi Naru-chan. Jadi, jangan takut." Ujar Iruka lembut. Tangannya tak henti membelai rambut pirang Naruto lembut. Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap mata Iruka seolah mencari kebenaran dari perkataan itu.b

"Hontou?" Satu kata tanya meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

Iruka tersenyum lembut. "Ya, Iruka-Jiichan janji." mendengar itu. Naruto kembali mendekap sang paman erat.

"Iluka-Jiichan?" Panggil Naruto.

"Ya," Sahut Iruka. Mengusap punggung kecil itu.

Naruto menelan ludah, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke wajah Iruka. "Iluka-jiichan mau ya, tidul baleng Nalu disini?" pintanya dengan nada memohon.

"Tentu Naru-chan." Jawab Iruka. Lantas membaringkan Naruto lalu menyelimuyi dan memberinya boneka rubahnya tadi. "sekarang, Naru-Chan tidur lagi ya?" Ucap Iruka sembari menepuk-nepuk paha Naruto pelan.

"Un" Gumam Naruto, menyamankan posisinya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto kecil sudah terlelap mengantarkannya kembali ke dalam bawah sadarnya. Iruka memandang wajah damai itu dengan sendu, lalu mengacup dahi Naruto lembut.

"Oyasuminasai, Naruto."

Uzumaki Naruto 7 tahun. Merupakan anak yatim piatu dan sekarang dirawat oleh Umino Iruka di sebuah rumah sederhana namun nyaman. Sedangkan orang tua Naruto telah meninggal saat ia masih bayi.

Ayah Naruto, Namikae Minato adalah seorang putra ke-2 dari keluarga paling terpandang di Konoha. Ia pun selalu sukses dalam menjalankan perusahaannya. Baik itu keluarga, maupun pribadi. Seorang pria sempurna yang diidamkan oleh para kaum hawa. Namun, ternyata ia sudah jatuh hati pada kepada seorang Pelayan Bar, Uzumaki Kushina.

Mereka saling mencintai, namun takdir berkata lain. Keluarga Namikze menentang keras hubungan mereka, karena Kushina hanyalah seorang pelayan bar yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan pria terpandang seperti Minato, ditambahkan lagi oleh isu yang mengatakan bahwa Kushina selain menjadi pelayan bar ia juga merangkap sebagai wanita penghibur di bar itu.

Mendengar keluarganya berpandangan seperti itu pada wanita yang dicintainya, Minato menjadi marah dan berseru.

"Jangan mengatakan itu. Seolah-olah kalian mengenalnya!"

Dan itu membuat Minato nekat meninggalkan Konoha bersama Kushina. Kawin lari. Tapi, kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama. Keluarga Namikaze yang berhasil melacak keberadaan mereka langsung menyuruh orang untuk menjemput Minato walau harus dengan paksa. Saat hari penjemputan itu, Kushina sedang mengandung Naruto. Dengan ketidakberdayaannya, Kushina hanya menatap Minato yang diseret paksa oleh orang-orang pesuruh itu dengan menangis dan meraung agar suaminya dikembalikan. Namun percuma, tidak ada yang menolongnya sampai mobil hitam mewah itu lenyap dari pandangannya.

Seminggu kemudian, Kushina kembali ke Konoha. Hari itu umur kandungannya sudah menginjak 9 bulan. Tapi, bukanlah hal yang baik yang menghampirinya. Minato, suaminya sudah tiada akibat kecelakaan mobil yang membawanya ke Konoha seminggu yang lalu. Dan Kushina hanya bisa mendapati nisan dari batu pualam yang bertuliskan nama suaminya, Namikaze Minato.

Mengetahui Kushina berada di Konoha. Keluarga Namikaze melampiaskan semua kesalahan pada Kushina.

"Kalau saja Minato tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, pasti sampai sekarang ia masih hidup!. Dasar wanita pembawa sial !"

Kushina hanya bisa menangis terisak. Tak sanggup menahan semua perih yang harus ia tanggung sendiri. Tidak, ia tidak sendiri. Ia masih punya anaknya. Ya, anaknya. Satu-satunya harta berharga yang ditinggalkan Minato padanya.

Setelah itu, Kushina merasakan sakit yang teramat diperutnya. Sebuah caairan bening mengalir diantara kedua kakinya. Waktunya tiba.

Beruntung, Iruka yang merupakan tetangga apartement sederhana kamar Kushina segera menolongnya. Dan membawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Namun setelah melahirkan seorang bayi manis, Kushina menyusul suaminya kedalam tidur abadi. Sebelum itu, Kushina memohon pada Iruka tuk menjaga dan merawat Naruto. Iruka pun menyanggupinya dengan rendah hati. Dan membuat Iruka harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk membesarkan Naruto. Sebagian warga Konoha yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah putra Kushina, mereka membenci dan menganggap ia adalah anak haram. Oleh sebab itu, ia tidak memiliki teman dan menjadi anak kecil yang kesepian.

~ SD KONOHA. 06.30 a.m ~

"Belajar yang giat ya, Naru-Chan. Nanti siang paman jemput." Ujar Iruka setelah mengantar Naruto.

"Iya, paman." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti siang Naru-Chan…"

Setelah itu Iruka pun pergi dengan mengendarai motor maticnya ke tempat ia bekerja. Setelah Iruka pergi, Naroto berbalik badan dan melangkah ke arah kelasnya. Beruntung baginya sekolah ini masih sepi. Jadi, tidak ada yang menjahilimya sekarang.

1 jam kemudian bel berbunyi. Menandakan pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver terparkir rapa di depan sekolah. Lalu kedua pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dan disusul kemudian seorang bocah berambut raven dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna biru donker serta celana putih selutut lengkap dengan tas berwarna hitam dipundaknya. Turun dari mobil, mata onyxnya memandang gedung yang akan menjadi tempat baru untuknya menuntut ilmu.

"Nah, Sasuke. Ayo!" Ajak wanita itu pada anaknya untuk memasuki gedung sekolah dasar itu.

"Hn,"

"Nah, sebelum kita melanjutkan pelajaran kali ini, Sensei akan memperkanalkan murid baru!" Seru seorang guru wanita berambut hitam gelombang dan bermata ruby.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang pendek mengacungkan tangan, "Sensei, laki-laki atau perempuan?" Serunya.

"Kurenai-Sensei! Tampan atau cantik?" Tambah teman sebangkunya, berambut merah muda dan bermata zamrud.

Kurenai tersenyum, "hmm…itu masih rahasia, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan."

Ino dan Sakura cemberut. "Huuh, Sensei pelit!"

Dan tawa pun meledak, memenuhi ruangan kelas.

Naruto yang duduk paling pojok belakang dekat jendela hanya terdiam. Baginya, percuma saja senang kalau akhirnya akan sama saja. Dijauhi. Karena itu dia lebih memilih menundukan kepalanya sambil memeinkan jari-jari mungilnya, "Mulid balu? Pasti akan sama saja." Pikirnya getir.

"Baiklah tenang ya, anak-anak…" Kurenai mengintruksi. Setelah tenang, Kurenai menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. "Ayo, silahkan masuk!"

Greek !

Pintu terbuka, semua anak menahan napas. Termasuk Naruto yang sedikit penasaran dengan rupa si anak baru. Dan dari pintu itu menampakan anak laki-laki bewajah stole. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang guru dan berdiri tepat disampingnya menghadap teman-taman barunya.

Kurenai mengintruksi. Nah, perkenalkan diri pada teman-temanmu.!"

Sang bocah mengangguk mengerti.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Hanya dua kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kyaaa~tampannyaaa." Jerit anak-anak perempuan dan sebagian laki-laki calon abnormal kelas itu. Sedangkan dari anak laki-laki straight ngedumel tidak jelas.

"Sasuke-kun, jadilah pacarku!" Seru anak berambut merah memakai kacamata, Karin.

"Sasuke-kun, aku menginginkanmu!" Seru Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kau telah menawan hatiku!" Seru Ino.

"Sasuke-kun aku mencintaimu!"

Dan yang paling extrim

"Sasuke-kun, jadilah suami dan cinta terakhirku!"

Sang Uchiha hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sekolah disini dan disana sama saja." Pikirnya sambil mendengus bosan.

Kurenai hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak semestinya diucapkan oleh anak kelas 2 SD.

Naruto hanya terpaku dengan mata birunya yang menatap sang anak baru,

Biru bertemu onyx

Tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Naruto terpaku dangan wajah merona karena ketahuan menatapnya dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mata onyx itu.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun kamu duduk dengan..." Kurenai berpikir sejenak. "Dengan… Naruto-kun, ya?" Ujarnya seraya tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba menebak sendiri-siapakah yang akan duduk bersamanya-dan Sasuke menemukan satu bangku kosong di pojok paling belakang dekat jendela. Disamping si pirang yang ia tatap tadi.

"Yah, Sensei! Kenapa Sasuke-kun harus duduk dengan anak itu sih? Menyebalkan!" Gerutu Ino tidak terima.

"Iya Sensei, nanti Sasuke-kun tertular kenakalannya!" Seru Karin.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, bagaimanapun juga Naruto teman kalian juga kan?" Ujar Kurenai.

"Bukan! Tidak ada yang mau jadi temannya kok, Sensei!" Seru anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan segitiga merah.

"Ino-chan, Karin-chan, Laba-kun. Tidak boleh seperti itu, kalian paham?"

"Yaa~ Sensei." Jawab mereka malas.

Mendengar itu, ingin rasanya Kurenai berseru pada murid-muridnya, tapi tiu tidak benar. Bagaimanapun mereka tetaplah murid-muridnya. Seorang anak kecil polos yang mudah termakan asumsi-asumsi dari orang tua dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Kurenai menatap Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa iba pada anak itu yang tidak memiliki salah apapun tapi harus menanggung beben seperti ini. tapi, ia kagum dengan Naruto yang masih bertahan menghadapi itu semua.

Kurenai menghela napas. Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke

Yang masih bergeming disampingnya. Sasuke yang merasakan tatapan sang guru menoleh dan mendapati mata sang guru telihat memohon. Mengerti arti tatapan itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Naruto di belakang.

Kurenai tersenyum lega.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan mau!"

"Iya. Jangan mau, Sasuke-kun!"

Mengabaikan itu semua, Sasuke tetap melangkah tenang.

Set, tap

"Hei, boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih menunduk.

Naruto tersentak, lantas mendongak ke arah Sasuke. Perasaan kikuk masuk dalam hati kecilnya.

"I-iya." Jawabnya.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung duduk disebelah Naruto.

Kurenai kembali tersanyum senang. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pelajaran untuk hari ini."

"Ha'I, Sensei!"

~Jam istirahat~

"Sasuke-kun, ayo makan bekal bersama!" Seru Ino menghampiri bangku Sasuke.

"Eh, Ino! Akulah yang akan makan siang bersama Sasuke-kun, tau!" Seru Sakura tak mau kalah.

Karin menyela, "aku yang akan makan bersama Sasuke-kun! Bukan kalian!"

"Aku yang akan makan bersama Sasuke-kun!"

"Tidak! Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Akuuu…!"

Dan terjadilah perdebatan sengit diantara 3 anak perempuan itu.

Sasuke tak ambil pusing dengan semua itu. Sedikitnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi ini. Sasuke menoleh ke arah teman sebangkunya, kosong. Sasuke berdiri dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas. Melihat Sasuke pergi, pertengkaran konyol itu berhenti.

"Tuh, kan! Gara-gara kalian Sasuke-kun jadi pergi!" Seru Karin.

"Bukan! Ini gara-gara kalian!" Seru Ino.

"Bukan! Tapi gara-gara kalian!" Seru Sakura.

Teng! Teng! Ronde ke-2 dimulai

~Di atap sekolah~

Naruto duduk sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Ia baru saja selesai makan siang, terlihat dari kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong disamping kirinya.

"Hei," Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Naruto menoleh. 'Uchiha Sasuke?' pikirnya.

Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk disamping kanan Naruto. Hening.

"Kenapa sendirian?" Tanya Sasuke duluan, Naruto terkejut. Tapi diam selanjutnya

Sasuke bertanya lagi, "Namamu… siapa?"

Naruto masih diam. Dia menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Sasuke.

Melihat itu, Sasuke mendengus. Dengan terpaksa ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Naruto.

"Kutanya sekali lagi sia..,"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjauhiku?" Potong Naruto lirih.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Baka-dobe! Kau tidak punya salah kepadaku. Jadi, buat apa aku menjauhimu?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Aku bukan baka-dobe, baka-teme!" Balas Naruto menatap Sasuke disampingnya. Sedikit terkejut juga dengan gaya bicaranya yang seperti itu. Naruto terdiam lagi.

"Ck, jadi siapa namamu? Kalau tidak memberi tau, kau akan selamanya ku panggil baka-dobe," Ucap Sasuke ketus.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ung…" Jeda sesaat. Naruto terlihat ragu. "U-Uzumaki Narluto." Ucapnya kikuk.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Kamu cadel? Seingatku tadi Kurenai-sensei memanggilmu Naruto-kun."

Muka Naruto memerah. "Di-diam kau teme! Kalau sudah tau kenapa tanya lagi!"

Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto. Gemas. "Ck, Naruto-dobe. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

Naruto tetegun. Entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman berada didekat Sasuke. Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke berbeda dengan anak-anak lain yang memusuhinya selama ini.

Sebenarnya sebelum ke atap (karena sebelumnya ia tadi habis ke toilet untuk mencuci tangan). Sasuke bertemu Kurenai-sensei dan meminta untuk membicarakan sesuatu tentang Naruto. Disanalah Kurenai menceritakan tenteang latar belakang keluarga Naruto dan pemyebab ia dijauhu oleh teman-temannya, serta meminta Sasuke agar mau menjadi temannya. Sasuke menyetujuinya karena memang Sasuke akui ia tertarik pada bocah pirang itu sejak bertemu tadi.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita berteman." Ujar Sasuke.

Mendengar itu Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Kata 'teman' bagi Naruto adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan sejak dulu, dan sekarang ada seseorang yang bersedia mengucapkan kata teman kepadanya. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke dengan binar didalamnya.

"Teman? Sungguh?" Tanyanya antusias.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas melihat mata langit dan wajahnya yang gembira itu. 'manis' pikirnya. Langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba mata biru itu meredup. "Telima kasih. Tapi… tapi, aku tidak mau Sasuke dimusuhi juga oleh teman-teman kalena belteman dengan Nalu." Lirihnya

Sasuke menoleh kepada Naruto, lalu mendengus. "Itu tidak mungkin." Jawabnya yakin. "Kalaupun iya, aku masih punya kamu kok,"

Naruto membalas manatap Sasuke. Entah mengapa setelah mendengar Sasuke bicara seperti itu, Naruto menjadi gugup.

"Tapi, selama ini tidak ada yang mau belmain baleng Nalu,"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya langsung berdiri dihadapan Naruto. "Kalau tidak ada yang mau bermain bersamamu, kau bisa bermain denganku. Baka-dobe!" Seru Sasuke tegas.

"Sasu-"

"Aku sudah tau semuanya dan aku tidak peduli!" Seru Sasuke pada Naruto, lalu tesenyum. "Kau mengerti naruto?"

Ragu. Naruto akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya menyambut tangan Sasuke. 'Hangat' piker mereka berdua. Seyelah membantu Naruto berdiri, Sasuke kembali memngacak rambut Naruto yang nyatanya lembut itu.

"Sekarang kita teman." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis. " Hug…un…hiks." Isaknya kecil.

"Dasar cengeng," Ejek Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak cengeng Sasuke-teme! Aku Cuma kelilipan debu…Hiks…ung."

"Baka-dobe…" Sasuke merangkul Naruto kedalan pelukannya. Ia dapt menghirup aroma citrus yang menguap dari tubuh mungil yang ia peluk erat. Sangat erat. Naruto yang menerima kehangatan itu tidak bisa lagi menahan bendungan yang ia pertahankan sejak tadi. "Ung… Hiks… Huuh… Huwweeee~Huwweehee~." Tangisannya pun pecah dalam kehangatan yang jarang ia peroleh.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Hei, dobe." Gumam Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih nyaman dalam pelukannya. Masih terdengar isakan kecil dari tubuh mungil itu.

"Ung?"

"Jangan sampai ingusmu menempel dibajuku, jorok tau!"

"Baka-teme!"

"Hahaha… becanda."

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Naruto-dobe!"

_**Having friends is as valuable as having diamond **_

**-OMAKE-**

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Lalu, menatap Naruto yang masih sibuk mengucek matanya.

"Dobe," Panggil Sasuke.

'_Cup'_

Satu kecupan mendarat dikening Naruto. Mata biru itu melebar sejenak karena terkejut. Sasuke pun melepas kecupannya dan memberi jarak terhadap dirinya dari Naruto. Reflek Naruto pun menyentuh keningnya dengan tangan kanan lengkap dengan wajah memerah.

"Teme?" Ucap Naruto bingung.

"Itu jimat untukmu." Sahut Sasuke.

"Jimat?"

"Hn, anggap itu sebagai jimat agar kau selalu tersenyum. Dobe."

"Hehehe..." Naruto nyengir, ia pun melangkah mendekati Sasuke lalu berjinjit mencapai kening Sasuke dan balas mengecupnya.

Sasuke terpengarah dengan muka memerah.

"Kalau begitu, itu juga jimat buat Sasuke!" Seru Naruto gembira.

Sasuke tersenyum. Dan kembali mengacak rambut pirang itu dengan gemas.

"ALIGATOU TEME!" Seru Naruto dan kembali memeluk Sasuke dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Hn, dobe."

Dan Sasuke berjanji akan selalu bersama Naruto dan menjaga senyum gembira itu agar tidak menghilang dari wajahnya. Karena, sesungguhnya ia sangat menyukai senyuman gembira dari Naruto.

**-OWARI- **

A/N :TERIMAKASIH! yang mo baca fic iini! beribu terimakasih pada pada reader yang berbaik hati mereview...#peyuk2#..-dirajam-

terimakasih juga pada Nasya-chan...! #peyuk2# -ditendang-

SEE YOU AGAIN!


End file.
